warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Ops
Basic Info Among other things Special Op's may spawn various additional 'Units 'to aid the player in defending their Base or in attacking the Enemy. Some cause Enemy 'Last Stand Defenders to turn on their own Base or not spawn at all. And still other aid the player in gaining Resources in a wide variety of ways. Once Special Op's are obtained, they may be Stored, Activated, Extended or Discarded as the Player sees fit. Obtaining Special Ops ''Rogue Faction Bonus Draws *All Special Ops may be obtained in a Bonus Draw following the destruction of the 'Command Center in a 'Rogue Faction '''Base. *The Bonus Draw will award the Player either a bonus amount of 'Metal / Oil 'or one of the many available Special Ops. *'Bonus Draw Reroll - 'Upon completion of the Bonus Draw the Player may elect not to accept what they are awarded ( Resources or Special Op ) and Reroll in an attempt to receive a more desirable Bonus. **Rerolls must be done at the time the Bonus is awarded. **The Player may Reroll as many times as they wish. **Each Reroll cost an increasing amount of 'Thorium : ***1st Reroll = 100,000 Thorium ***2nd Reroll = 200,000 Thorium ***3rd Reroll = 300,000 Thorium and so on... **Rerolls have the same Payout Odds as the original Bonus Draw. *Destroying a Command Center of Higher Level Rogue Faction bases increases your chances at receiving more valuable Special Ops. ''Gear Store Purchase *A few select Special Ops may be purchased in the 'Gear Store' with 'Medals. *See '''Available in Gear Store for list of Special Ops that may be purchased. Levels of Rarity There are 3 Levels of Rarity, each signified by a different color : *'Common '- Silver ( ) *'Uncommon '- Bronze ( ) *'Rare '- Green ( ) The more rare the Special Op, the more powerful the Special Op's ability. Classes of Special Ops There are 3 Classes of Special Ops. These classes group the Special Ops by general function. Each Class is designated by its Shape : *'Attack '- Circle ( ) *'Defense '- Shield ( ) *'Tactical '- Chevron ( ) Using Special Ops *There may be only 1 Op per category active at a time for a total of 3 overall. *Any active Op may be deactivated to make room for a different one at any time. *All Op's have a limited "Time of Effect" starting from the moment of activation. They will continue to be functional until this time expires. Spawning Troop Op's will continue to function as long as the battle was initiated prior to the Op expiring. *The "Time of Effect" may be extended for various amount of Thorium. *Offensive Op's may be subject to a "Cool Down" period. ( See Below ) *''Common'' & Uncommon Special Op Units have a Default Spawn Level of 5. However if the player has that specific Unit unlocked and upgraded that Special Op Units will spawn at the greater of the two levels. However Rare Special Op Units spawn at a Higher Default Spawn Level. Cool Down Period This is a period of time in which the Special Op will not function thus preventing the Special Op units from entering an Attack. This prevents the Player from starting and stopping attacks quickly and repeatedly sending in undamaged Special Op Units. *Cool Down Periods are only applied to Offensive Class Special Ops. *The Cool Down Period is initiated the moment the Special Op Units are Deployed into an Attack. *The Cool Down Period has a duration of 7 minutes from time it is initiated. *Attacks started during the an active Cool Down Period will prevent the use prevent the use of the Special Op. *If a Cool Down Period ends in the middle of an Attack the Player must End that Attack and start a new one in order to be able to deploy the Special Op Units again. Extending Special Ops * Scrapping Special Ops If a Player decides they do not need one or more of the Special Ops being held in their storage they may choose to Scrap them. The Player will receive an amount of Metal and Oil for each Special Op being scrapped depending on its Rarity Level. The Special Ops ''OFFENSIVE CLASS ---- DEFENSIVE CLASS ---- TACTICAL CLASS ---- Available in Gear Store A few Special Ops are now available for purchase with 'Medals in the '''Gear Store. Special Op Surge A Special Op Surge is a mini event that War Commander runs for short periods of time, like over a weekend. During this time period one specific rare Special Op will have its chances of winning "Dramatically Increased"(Kixeye's words) when you destroy Rogue Faction Bases that follow that Surge's criteria. Additional Facts *'Units 'from Defensive Special Ops spawn where ever the' Storage Building's Rally Point' is set. *Op's that offer Increased Resource Generation apply to both Standard ( Metal / Oil ) and Thorium deposits. When used for Standard Deposits they increase the rate at which the resource comes out. For Thorium Deposits the rate of extraction and the overall total of Thorium are both increases. *Offensive Op's do not count towards the Unit limit set by your level of Storage when attacking and the Defensive Op's do not count toward the Base Defense Limit set by your level of Command Center. *Bonus Resources ( obtained instead of an Special Op ) do not generate XP for the player. However any increase in Resources looted durring the an attack due to the use of a Special Op such as "Pick Pocket" will generate XP at the normal rate. In-Game Quotes Related Pages * External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 04/03/13 ) - '4/3 - Introducing Special Ops ( Official ) ' Animated Gallery Special Ops in-game hud.gif|Special Ops - ingame HUD Gallery GameUpdate 04-03-2013.png|Game Update: Apr 3, 2013 Introduction spec ops visitb ase.PNG|Introduction Email SpecialOps-RogueBonusDraw-Op-Example.png|Rogue Faction Bonus Draw GearStore-SpecialOps-Offensive.png|Gear Store - Offensive Special Op's GearStore-SpecialOps-Tactical.png|Gear Store - Tactical Special Op's Special Op Surge.jpg|Special Op Surge - Hookers special ops surge - hands of god.PNG|Special Ops Surge - Hands Of God SpecialOps-UnknownOp.png|Unknown Special Op Video Category:Game Features Category:A to Z